


Smeetery Drone

by Hazellum



Series: Momyuki Stuff [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Irkens are cats, Smeeteries, as a system, irk, is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellum/pseuds/Hazellum
Summary: As Smeetery Drone Veen looked down at the small little smeet, they honestly had no idea what to do. The poor thing -no, the future soldier, just have to keep thinking of that- had managed to get itself stuck. Veen knew that, at that angle, the poor thing would never survive being picked up using a Pak leg. However, Veen knew that if he picked the smeet up by hand, his imprinting instincts could possibly override his Pak programming.
Series: Momyuki Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814236
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Smeetery Drone

As Smeetery Drone Veen looked down at the small little smeet, they honestly had no idea what to do. The poor thing -no, the future soldier, just have to keep thinking of that- had managed to get itself stuck. Veen knew that, at that angle, the poor thing would never survive being picked up using a Pak leg. However, Veen knew that if he picked the smeet up by hand, his imprinting instincts could possibly override his Pak programming.  
  
"Hello. I'm stuck!' the little thing giggled, and Veen went against all of his training to pick the thing up. After all, it was already five inches tall, it might very well be the next Tallest! 

'Yes, you were," Veen said, raising the smeet to his eye level. Using his lekku to check the smeet for damage, he quickly looked over his shoulder and hid it in his pocket.

Using his small stature to sneak over to a supply closet, Veen quickly changed the smeet from the pink invader-in-training uniform to the cyan elite-in-training uniform. How cute, it even matched its eyes!

"There! That's better! Now the other drones will take better care of you!" Veen said, sneaking the smeet over to the proper area and dropping it off.

Over the coming years, Veen would always pay special attention to that particular smeet. As the smeet grew up, they also grew to love their caretaker. The emotional maturity this granted the smeet led it to become the most level-headed of all elites-in-training. It naturally assumed a leadership role and looked after those it commanded.

As it grew taller, Veen stopped giving it piggyback rides just out of practicality. Eventually, though, it got tall enough to give him piggyback rides. By the time she was done growing, the smeet was quadruple his height, more than twice the height of the tallest of its age group.

Eventually, the smeet was even taller than the current Tallest. When the time came, she gracefully assumed her role. Under her rule, Veen was the only known smaller in Irken history to be elevated from Smeetery Drone to Adviser, as well as the only known Irken of any height to reprimand a Tallest.

When she died in a horrible accident, Veen was heartbroken. His smeet was dead, dead, and gone. Not even a corpse to bury. At Tallest Miyuki's funeral, he cried the hardest.


End file.
